A Good Little Soldier
by Callao
Summary: Someone is recaptured by Manticore and they think about it


A Good Little Soldier  
By Callao   
  
Feedback: Please? (DarkAngelGirlie@aol.com)   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Some one is recaptured by Manticore and they think about it  
Spoilers: None   
Disclaimer: I do not own them   
Author's Note: A short little story get my mind off Bliss...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Stand straight and tall. Look ahead. Don't move. Be still. That's what they taught us. That's what I tried so hard to forget. Why? I don't know. I though I was better off. Was I ever wrong.  
  
Fight hard. Fight unfair. Fight tough. Fight to the end.  
  
Don't trust anyone. Know your enemy. Everyone is the enemy.  
  
Know your enemy. I thought I knew my enemy. I thought my own creator and trainer was my enemy. But once again, I was wrong. When we escaped, we became the enemy. To ourselves. Takes know your enemy to a whole new level, but it's true. I know my enemy. I know my enemy pretty damn well.   
  
"I-I need your help." It's the only way I can get them to come back. Back to were we belong. Back home. Back to Manticore.  
  
"Where are you?" The voice on the other end is frantic sounding. Did you forget what they taught you soldier? Never reveal your emotions. They'll just be used against you.  
  
"I'm in the military district. Lydecker and his men are everywhere. I need you."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there soon." I listen for the click and hang up when I hear it.  
  
"Are they coming?" Lydecker gives a look resembling a child in a candy store.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are your manners soldier?" He barks.  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"   
  
"Dismissed." I go nowhere but stand tall. "Well, soldier?"  
  
"Permission to speak, sir!"  
  
"Granted and at ease." I relax slightly.  
  
"Should I take a team to the military district with me for the capture?"  
  
"We will follow behind you and when the capture is successful, you call in a tac team."  
  
"Yes sir." I stand waiting.  
  
"Dismissed." I walk away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Max? Max, where are you?" I search through the dark for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Zack!" I call out softly, fake emotion dripping from my voice. "Over here!" I take a deep breath and force tears to run down my face. Zack hurries over to me.  
  
"Max..." I look at him and bury my face into his shirt and cry. He awkwardly strokes my hair. "What happened?"  
  
"M-Manticore." I reply. He pushes me away. I give him a hurt and confused look. "Zack? What are you-"  
  
"Shut up! They've turned you, haven't they?" Zack's voice is quiet and deadly. I don't answer. "They have..."  
  
"Give the boy a prize!" I pull a needle filled with some type of medicine strong enough to knock even the strongest person out for a couple hours and shove it into his arm. He hisses at the slight pain. I pull out a radio and speak into it "Sir. I've got the capture."  
  
"Good job soldier. Stay there and the tac team will be there soon." The voice on the other end is crackled with static but I can hear and understand it perfectly.   
  
I look down at my 'brother' laying in practically in my lap, swimming in and out of consciousness.   
  
"C'mon big brother. It's not that bad ya know."  
  
"How can you like it Max?" He chokes out.  
  
"I was weak. They show me who I am. What I am. They make me stronger. We should have never left. It's better at Manticore then out in the world."  
  
"Never. Manticore is never better. Max, you don't know what you're saying. They brainwashed you."  
  
"No. They showed me what was and how I was wrong. And I thank them for it."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying Max!" Zack repeated. "Think about everyone you betrayed. Your friends. The X5's. Me. Logan." He spit out Logan like he didn't want to say it. Zack was trying for the big guns. Too bad it doesn't work. He blinks and lays his head down. He's fighting the drowsiness.  
  
"Phony sentimentality. Now don't fight it big brother. It'll be all better when you wake up again." He falls unconscious.  
  
I pick Zack up with ease, though he's much larger and heavier then myself and carry him to where I see Lydecker's tac team.  
  
I meant every word I said. I may have been captured 'against my will' but it was for the better. Manticore lets me be all that I am able to be, all I should be.  
  
And that's a good little soldier.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Feedback?  



End file.
